You Don't Know Everything About Me
by miami-hoops8
Summary: a hiphuggers fanfic. Calleigh and Eric are set up but how do they end up? please let me know what you think! hope you enjoy!
1. The Start of a Long Case

You Don't Know Everything About Me.

Chapter 1

Natalia walked into the ballistics lab.

N: "Hey Cal what do we got?"

C: "Found the gun, I'm just running it through the system and seeing who it belongs too."

N: "Great."

C: "Hmm, this is weird. It says it's not registered and still in the store."

N: "But that's impossible, we found it on the scene."

C: "Yes but it could have been the owner of the store."

E: "Or robbery."

Calleigh and Natalia both gave him looks.

E: "What? It could have been."

C: "Eric, go play with some of your toys and let us talk."

E: "Hey, you play with them too."

C: "No I don't."

E: "I caught you 3 days ago playing with them."

C: "4 days ago and actually I was putting them away for you."

E: "Sure, alright I'll be back later."

N: "He has toys at work?"

C: "Not really, you know how he's been helping his friend Phil take care of his son. It's the kids toys and I caught Eric playing with them last week."

N: "O, okay, I thought you guys were talking about, um never mind."

C: "Nat! you know us better then that, plus he said I was playing with them."

N: "That's why I was about to freak out."

C: "Nat shut up, and he was right there could have been a robbery. Let's go check it out."

N: "You and Eric go I need to finish up some test."

C: "Alright I'll tell you what we find out when I get back."

N: "Okay, bye."

Calleigh walks out and finds Eric. They head to the gun shop.

C: "Sir can I talk to you a minute? Are you the owner?"

M: "Yes, how can I help you?''

C: "I'm CSI Duquesne this is CSI Delko, we found a gun on a crime scene this morning, it's not registered and said to still be in this shop."

M: "Well was it a M9 Beretta 9mm? I had one stolen 2 days ago, I have the robbery on tape I can show you."

C: "Yes as a matter a fact it was, we will need that tape thank you."

E: "Well that was easy."

C: "Now we have to go through the video and find out who the thief was."

The man comes out with a video, "Here you go, anything else?"

C:" Not for right now, but we'll be in touch."

E: "What's your name?"

M: "Steven Harold."

E: "Okay, don't go far we may still need to talk to you."

S: "Okay."

They head back to the lab not knowing they were being watched. They get about 4 blocks when a car runs a red light and hits them. Horatio here's the call that officers were in a wreck at 23rd and Robertson. He heads that way and sees the csi hummer. He sees Eric and Calleigh get put into the ambulance and leave. He calls Natalia, Ryan and Alexx and tells them. Then heads to the hospital.

Tell me if I should continue or not!!


	2. Reawakening

Chapter 2

Calleigh woke up in the hospital the next day. Natalia was next to her bed.

C: "Hey Nat."

Natalia looked up shocked: "Calleigh you're awake! O good one of you finally woke up. I'll be right back."

Natalia left the room and got a doctor, she then went into Eric's room where Ryan was.

N: "Calleigh woke up. I'm calling H to let him know."

R: "Alright, thanks for telling me."

N: "How is he?"

R: "He's not worse but he's not much better and still hasn't woken up."

Natalia nods her head and goes back into Calleigh's room.

D: "Well you seem to have recovered very well, you can go home 2mro if you like."

C: "Thank you."

N: "Hey how you feeling?"

C: "Little sore but I'm alright. You said earlier that finally one of you woke up, does that mean Eric is unconscious?"

N: "He is, he took it worse then you so we expected you to wake up first."

C: "O is he okay?"

N: "He's getting better, just not waking up yet."

C: "O okay…"

N: "You should get some rest, I have to go call H.''

She calls Horatio.

"H. Calleigh woke up."

"How is she?"

"She seems a little weak and sore but not to bad."

"Does she remember what happened?"

"Well she knew Eric was hurt so I'm guessing she does."

"Good, tell her I'm going to come by later."

"Okay."

Natalia told Calleigh what H said, and then they sat in there and talked for a couple hours. Natalia went home and Calleigh went to sleep.

An hour or so later Horatio walks in.

H: "Calleigh?"

C: "Huh, o H, hi."

H: "How are you feeling?"

C: "I'm fine. And every time some one asks me that I'm going to say the same thing so don't keep repeating that question like everyone else is."

H: "It's good to see you're still yourself." He smiled and so did Calleigh.

C: "A little car wreck's not going to change me."

H: "I'm glad to hear that."

C: "How's Eric?"

H: "Same as earlier…"

C: "O okay."

The next day Calleigh signed out but instead of going home she went to Eric's room. He had woken up during the night and no one knew. She went in and sat down next to him.

C: "Hey Eric, it's Calleigh. Just thought I'd come by and see you, I'm out of the hospital now. Please wake up, we all need you." She got up kissed his forehead and started to walk out.

E: "Cal, I'm glad you're okay."

C: "Eric! You're awake!"

E: "I woke up in the middle of the night."

C: "O thank God, we were worried about you."

E: "I'm fine, little banged up but fine."

C: "Good." She smiled "I'm going to go get the doctor and call H."

E: "Alright. Thanks."

They both smiled and Calleigh walked out, Horatio was standing there and saw the whole thing.

C: "H, hey, so I'm guessing you know he woke up…"

H: "He woke up after you kissed him, is that just a coincidence?"

C: "He said he woke up during the night last night, no one was here. I just rewoke him apparently."

H: "Okay, go get a doctor, I'm going to go talk to him."

C: "Okay, H."

Calleigh got the doctor, who said he was healing very well and could go home in a few days. Horatio sent Calleigh home and had Ryan stay at the hospital with Eric.

E: "So why aren't my parents here?"

R: "O umm, we told them it was just a little crash, nothing to worry about."

E: "Thanks, they are still freaked out from me getting shot."

R: "No problem."

They sat there silent for a few more hours.

E: "Go to the lab, I'm fine here."

R: "You sure?"

E: "Ya go see what you can do to help them. I'm not going anywhere."

R: "Ya I guess you're right. I'll see you later."

Ryan walked out and Eric picked up the phone, the real reason he wanted Ryan to leave was he wanted to call Calleigh and see how she was.

Calleigh heard the phone ring and went to pick it up.

C: "Hello?"

"Hi Jake, why on earth are you calling me?"

"But you're still undercover."

"No, I can't they know I'm a cop."

"I don't care why would I, you can get some other girl to go with you."

" Okay well I got to go, I have another call."

Calleigh switched calls.

C: "Hello."

E: "Hey Cal, how are you?"

C: "Eric? Are you out already?"

E: "Ha ha no I just got bored decided to see how you were."

C: "O well do you want me to come over, H isn't letting me go back to work for a few more days so I'm pretty bored to."

E: "Only you would want to go back to work the day you get out of the hospital."

C: "Is that a bad thing?"

E: "No it's just kind of funny."

C: "O so now I'm funny."

E: "You're always funny, so are you going to come by or what?"

C: "Ya I'll be over in a little bit."

E: "Okay, see ya, o and Cal, no going to the lab first and don't get in a wreck on the way over."

Calleigh smiled and laughed: "Deal, see you in a few."

~Micky


	3. A Good Laugh

Chapter 3

Calleigh walked into Eric's room.

C: "Hey Eric."

E: "Hey, funny seeing you here."

C: "ha ha ha."

E: "Have you heard anything new on who hit us?"

C: "No but whoever it was we know they were watching the gun shop to see if we put together the stolen gun with the shooting so we definitely have the right gun."

E: "I don't think the owner had anything to do with it. He filed a report about the robbery and everything, suing for every penny he can get."

C: "It definitely doesn't sound like he's helping but then again his tape didn't really catch the guy very well, that could be part of it."

E: "Ya but he still seemed innocent."

C: "Okay, don't stress yourself or they'll make you stay here longer."

E: "I wish they'd let me out now, I feel fine."

Doctor walks in hearing the last thing Eric said.

D: "Good news. You can be released later 2mro instead of the day after 2mro like we thought."

E: "Really? Thanks!"

D: (looking at Calleigh)" Are you the girlfriend or something?"

C: "No. Just friend."

D: "Well then I have to ask you to leave, we need to do a full check over on him."

C: "O, okay, bye Eric, I'll be back later."

Calleigh leaves.

D: "Nice girl."

E: "Ya she's my best friend."

D: "I see, well you ready?"

E: "Ya."

Eric finishes the test and the doctor leaves the room. Calleigh no where in sight. 2 hours later she arrived back in Eric's room.

C: "Hey, how'd the check up go?"

E: "Good, he said I'm healing fast."

C: "Good, why did I need to leave the room?"

E: "Umm, you probably haven't heard, I had surgery really low, it's even hard for me to sit up all the way."

C: "O, sorry I asked."

Eric laughed: "No big deal, just don't ask to see the scar."

C: "No problem!"

Eric laughed again.

C: "You still able to have kids, you've mentioned you want some."

E: "It wasn't that low!"

C: "O sorry you made it seem that way…."

E: "Ya I guess I did… but I do have to pull my pants down some for anyone to see the scar so still it's not a scar I'm going to show off."

C: "Except to the girls you meet at clubs right?"

E: "Ha ha I don't think I'm going there anytime soon. Actually I haven't even been in like 6 months."

C: "Really? That doesn't sound like you, what's up?"

E: "Nothing, just haven't gone."

C: "Who is she?"

E: "Who?"

C: "Eric I'm not stupid, clubs are your second home."

E: "They use to be, I'm just not going as much as I use too."

C: "Okay. Whatever."

She smiled knowing he liked someone and that girl was the real reason he wasn't going.

E: "So how's the outside world?"

C: "One new case, that's all I know, I haven't been outside very much."

E: "Where did you go for 3 hours?''

C: "Shopping."

E: "Shopping?"

C: "Yes, o I got you this." She handed him a box.

E: "What is it?"

C: "Open it and fine out."

Eric opens it and finds another box. He looks at her questioning.

E: "A box?"

C: "Open the box."

Eric opened it and something jumped out at him, he about yelled when he realized what it was. He gave Calleigh a look.

E: "Thanks… I think." Calleigh laughed and smiled at him.

C: "Figured you'd need something to entertain you, thought maybe you could open and close that a few hundred times and see how long it was before you don't jump."

E: "Thanks but I bet I won't jump this time."

C: "Open it."

He did and nothing jumped out, he stuck his face closer and then it jumped out again. He jumped again. Calleigh laughed.

C: "It jumps out at different times each time so it's always a surprise."

E: "I don't think I'm ever going to like cats again."

C: "Pet it, it's so cute and fuzzy.''

E: "Okay, it's going to move or something right? You never talk like that, I know something's up."

C: "Just pet it."

He did and it bit his finger he jumped. Then smiled and pulled his unharmed finger out of the fake cat's mouth.

He laughed then winced.

C: "What's wrong?"

E: "Laughing hurts a little that's all."

C: "O well I'm going to let you and your new pet bond, I'll come by 2mro."

E: "Still can't go to the lab for a few days."

C: "No and it's driving me crazy!"

Eric laughed and then she left and he went back to sleep.

~Micky


	4. Off The Case

Chapter 4

_At the lab\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

R: "H, do we have anymore information on who hit Eric and Calleigh?"

H: "No but you may want to look at something I found interesting, it was sent to me and luckily it's not popular, at all."

They walked into Horatio's office and H signed onto the computer and click on his email and clicked on a lick in an email.

R: "No way! Is it true?"

H: "I don't think so, there are a few videos and pictures."

R: "Some of these are fake anyways."

H: "The most recent update is this video from the hospital." Ryan watched and laughed. H gave him a look.

R: "What those things are funny."

H: "Yes but I can see why people are making this mistake."

R: "H can you blame her for doing that?"

H: "Not really, he needs something to do."

N: "I say we don't look into it, no one looks at this site anyways."

H: "Where did you come from?"

N: "I heard you guys talking and decided to come see, what did you not want me to see this?"

H: "No it's fine I was going to show you anyways."

N: "I've already seen it anyways."

H: "Really? Have they?"

N: "Not that I know of."

R: "How did you find out about it?"

N: "I found a website that a some people get on, it's basically a bunch of people make up rumors about the csi's, some things are true, like they mention your OCD. Other's are stupid like I don't get seen often because I'm allergic to the sun."

H: "Really? Can you give me the web address?"

N: "Sure" Natalia writes it down then they all get back to work.

Later that day at 7 p.m. Eric is released from the hospital. Horatio gave him a ride home.

E: "Anything new on the case?"

H: "I figured you would of asked around some and found out."

E: "Well you Ryan and Nat didn't visit me 2day or yesterday and Calleigh said you haven't allowed her near the lab so she doesn't know anything."

H: "Yes, it's not easy keeping her away."

E: "So anything new?"

H: "Yes a few things, like the guy that hit you guys, is now in prison."

E: "Really? Does he have anything to do with the murder?"

H: "Yes which is why we have the right to continue to have him questioned."

E: "Good, I want to talk to the guy. When can I come back?"

H: "After this case is finished."

E: "What? H, come on, Calleigh gets to come back 2mro."

H: "Hopefully we will have this case finished by the end of the day 2mro." He looked at Eric.

E: "Does that mean I can come back the next day?"

H: "Not unless we finish it, if we don't you are not coming back yet."

E: "H just tell me when I can come back."

H: "2 days after 2mro."

E: "Okay, thank you."

H: "Unless we haven't closed this case."

E: "Why does Calleigh get to work on the case then?"

H: "She's not, she's working on any other case we need her too, she will not work on this one."

E: "Fine. Why do I have the feeling this isn't just because we got hit?''

H: "Because it's not."

E: "So do you want to tell me what it is about?"

H: "Not yet, don't worry Calleigh won't know either."

E: "So this involves both of us."

H: "Yes."

E: "And you can't tell us?"

H: "I can but I'm not going to yet."

E: "Alright, thanks for the ride H, I'll see you in a few days."

They pulled into Eric's driveway and Eric got out and went inside. He watched some news, then some baseball. Then he went to bed without eating supper.

The next morning Calleigh walked into work very happy to be back.

N: "Hey Cal, you look like you're in a good mood."

C: "I'm just glad to finally have something to do."

N: "Haven't you been going to see Eric in the hospital?"

C: "Yes a couple times, how did you know that?"

N: "Little birdy told me."

C: "What little birdy?"

N: "No seriously that's the name of the thing that told me."

C:"What?"

N: "Nevermind you'll find out eventually.''

C: "Nat, tell me. Now."

N: "Calleigh, if you don't know already from H then I'm not going to tell you, he probably doesn't want me too.''

C: "H? What he saw me there or something? You know what I don't even care, so what I visited Eric, I got bored and he was just laying there in the hospital so we just sat in there and talked, kept each other company, you know."

N: "Ya, okay you're working the new case we got yesterday."

C: "What?"

N: "H doesn't want you or Eric to work this case, didn't he tell you?"

C: "No, that's weird, why can't we work it?"

N: "I don't know. It maybe that you 2 got in that car wreck."

C: "No it's not that, I'll go find him and figure this out."

Calleigh walks into Horatio's office.

C: "H you got a minute?"

H: "Sure, what do you need?"

C: "Why can't I work the Nickel's case?''

H: "Because there is more going on and I don't want you or Eric out in public just yet."

C: "What's going on?"

H: "A little birdy is talking up a storm."

C: "Again with a little birdy, what's going on?''

H: "Look, finish the Newton case then we will talk the day after 2mro. 2mro you have the day off, okay?"

C:"Okay."

Calleigh finished the case and went home, it was almost 8 when she got home. Her phone started to ring.

"Duquesne."

"Hey Cal it's Eric, so what's up with the case?"

"Hey Eric. I don't know, I'm not allowed to work the case so I don't know anything. How's sitting around the house?"

"It's alright, I went down to the beach 2day, not sure on plans 2mro but I get to go back the day after 2mro."

"Well how about we hang out 2mro, H said I have the day off."

"Really why?"

"Apparently some little birdy is talking or something, Nat and H both mentioned a little birdy. H said more is going on then the case so neither one of us can be seen in public or something, which is why we can't work the Nickel's case."

" O that's interesting, then how about we go on a trail ride, I know a good place right outside of Miami. You like horses right?"

"Ya I use to ride them, that'll be fun. Thanks."

"Alright I'll see you 2mro then. I'll pick you up around noon, we can go have lunch then go to the trail."

"Okay sounds great, see you then."

They hung up and went to bed.

~Micky


	5. A Day on the Trail

Chapter 5

Calleigh's doorbell rang, it was 5 til noon and she opened the door.

C: "You're early."

E: "I thought traffic would be worse, you ready?''

C: "Ya just let grab my purse."

E: "I'm paying why do you need a purse?"

C: "You're not paying for my part and maybe I like having a purse on me."

E: "Okay, but I'm still paying."

C: "We'll see."

They went to lunch and Calleigh agreed to let Eric pay, but she paid for the trail ride.

_On the Trail Ride\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ _

Eric's horse was infront of Calleigh's.

Calleigh starts laughing.

E: "What's so funny?"

C: "I think my horse likes your horse's butt." She giggles.

E: "Ya well maybe my horse's butt is sexy." He smiles at Calleigh who rolls her eyes.

Then Eric's horse starts kicking Calleigh's horse and Calleigh gets kicked in the left shoulder and thrown off her horse who pulled it's front legs up in the air. Calleigh fell to the ground but caught her self with her arms. Her horse started backing up on it's 2 legs right toward her. Eric had jumped off his horse when Calleigh fell off, he pulled her out of the way of the horse. Both horses calmed down and started eating grass.

E: "You okay?"

C: "Ya, I'm fine."

E: "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

C: "You kidding it's great, stuff like this happens all the time with horses."

E: "You sure you're alright, you didn't get hit by the horse did you?"

C: "He hit my shoulder and nipped my neck, nothing bad."

E: "Here let me see."

Calleigh removed her jacket, she had a tank on under. Her shoulder was bleeding and there was a cut in a U shape.

E: "O yes, nothing bad at all." (sarcastic)

C: "Eric it's fine, I've gotten worse from a horse."

E: "Come on let's get you patched up."

C: "Eric I'm fine lets finish the trail first."

E: "Okay, here." He held out his hand and helped her up. They got back on their horses and continued the course. The path was wide so they rode next to each other. They reached a big open meadow and the trail went straight across.

C: "Race ya." She smiled all innocent like. He nodded his head and then took off, Calleigh not far behind. Calleigh won.

C: "Hmmm, what should the consequence be for you losing?"

E: "Nothing, we didn't say there was consequences, plus you've ridden a horse before."

C: "So have you."

E: "Not as much as you."

C: "So, I haven't ridden in years."

E: "Neither have I."

C: "Fine, but you have to pay for my lunch 2mro."

E: "Fine, but you owe me."

C: "Why?"

E: "Because coming here was my idea."

C: "So?"

E: "So if I pay for your lunch 2mro you owe me."

C: "Fine, you don't have to pay for my lunch 2mro. But I still get to tell everyone I won."

E: "Okay, you can find pleasure in that."

C: "I do and will."

E: "Alright, there's not much left of the trail, I want to show you my favorite part."

C: "Okay."

They continue the trial and it's past 7 o'clock.

C: "Where are we going? The trail turned back there, and it's getting late."

E: "Chill, I've been here before and my favorite place is just around the bend."

C:"Ok but let's hurry. I'm getting hungry."

E:"Man you have an appetite for a girl."

C: "Hey!"

E: "Just saying."

C: "You're lucky I don't have this horse attack you."

E: "Last time I checked it was my horse that does the attacking and yours that ran away."

C: "That was that one time, I can get this horse to attack yours."

E: "Well don't because we're here."

C: "Wow, it's beautiful!"

They face the sun that was just starting to set over the hills in the distance. A small lake was in front of them with the light reflecting off it.

E: "Ya, I like this place. I came here a lot after I got shot."

C: "I thought you haven't ridden in a while."

E: "I hadn't until then, getting my memory back I remembered this place. Marisol took me here the first time I came on this trail ride."

C: "Wow, that's nice. I miss her."

E: "Ya me too."

They looked at the sight for another minute then headed back to the stables. The next day everyone was back at work.

H: "Eric, Calleigh I need to talk to you 2."

Calleigh and Eric go in his office.

E: "What's up?"

H: "First off, Calleigh how is your shoulder? Did you ever get it checked out?"

C: "How did you know about that?" She looked at Eric who shook his head telling her he didn't say anything.

H: " This is how. It is also the reason I didn't want you 2 to be seen in public. Especially together, like yesterday."

They looked at each other then went over and to H's computer and looked at the screen. On it was the web site: C& There was pictures and videos of the 2 together, some were just a picture of one of them and then on a random body the head of the other.

E: "What the heck is this?"

H: "Civilians seem to get the idea you 2 are a couple. Some people started this website which became more popular when you were in the wreck together."

C: "But we're not together, we are just friends. And how did you know I got hurt yesterday?"

H: "This." He clicked play on the newest video. It was pieces of film of what happened at the trail ride the day before, the accident, the horse race, random scenes of them laughing at something and a scene when they were at the lake. It made it seem like they were on a date.

C: "H it's not what you think, we knew you didn't want us to be in public, this was outside of Miami and we both didn't have anything to do. It was not a date. We were just hanging out."

H: "Then why did you go off the trail to the lake?"

E: "That's where Marisol took me the first time I went there, I wanted Calleigh to see it. It's a place I went to a lot after I got shot."

H: "I see, so there is nothing going on between you 2. At all, even if you have feelings for each other. You need to tell me now. If you have any feelings for the other I need to know."

~Micky


	6. Think About It

Chapter 6

C: "H you know we are just friends. We would tell you if there was something between us."

H: "That doesn't answer my question. Do either of you have feelings for the other."

E: "Well ya but as friends."

Calleigh nodded her head in agreement.

H: "Okay then, you can leave. Calleigh stay for a minute."

Eric left.

C: "What is it H?"

H: "You have feelings for him?"

C: "As a friend yes."

H: "That's not what I meant."

C: "It wouldn't matter anyways, we are just friends and that's all we will be."

H: "He feels the same way, but I agree do not become more then friends. Also you 2 are not working together outside of this building. You will work with Boa Vista. Delko will work with Wolfe. As second in command I expect you to tell everyone."

C: "Okay H no problem."

Calleigh walked out confused about what H said Calleigh's thoughts ""He feels the same way." What does that mean? I don't have feelings for Eric. At least I don't think I do." Then she ran into Natalia.

C: "O hey Nat."

N: "Hey everything okay?"

C: "I just found out about little birdy. Also you and me are partners now. Wolfe is with Delko."

N: "O okay. So is little birdy right?"

C: "NO. Eric and me are just friends, and that's it."

N: "But you like each other."

C: "Just as friends, we don't like each other as anything more."

N: "Okay. Let's go tell the guys they're working together."

R: "We are?"

N: "O hi Ryan, ya you and Eric are partners and me and Cal are partners."

R: "Okay, little birdy have anything to do with this?"

C: "You know about that too?"

R: "Ya found out 2 days ago."

C: "O."

E: "It's bogus if you ask me. Just because Cal and I work together doesn't mean we are dating."

N: "What about yesterday?"

R: "Yesterday? What happened yesterday?"

E: "First off, they only showed parts to make it seem like a date, it wasn't."

R: "Date? Wait you 2 went on a date?"

C: "No, weren't you listening? They showed pieces of us hanging out and made it seem like a date. It wasn't one."

N: "Than why did Eric pay for the lunch?"

C: "Because I paid for the trail ride."

R: "Trail ride? You rode horses for a date?"

E&C: "It wasn't a date!"

R: "Okay, sorry, but still a trail ride?"

C: "Yes, a trail ride, we both like riding horses and H told us neither one of us could be in public so we went there, it's not even in Miami."

N: "That lake scene was so beautiful. It's a shame it wasn't real."

C: "It was. We did go there. It's on the trail."

N: "O, well that's the part that made it seem like a date."

C: "We had a late start, we got lost going there, which was why the sun was setting. We went there for completely different reasons then romance."

N: "Why did you go there?"

E: "Marisol took me there the first time I went there. She knew I liked riding horses and knew I'd like the view. We had time so I figured I'd show Calleigh it. If you like it so much you can come with me next time I go."

N: "O umm, I don't know."

C: "Nat you'd really like it. The veiw was amazing!"

N: "It's not that, umm I kind of was attacked by a horse and I've been afraid of them ever since…"

C: "Okay, you and me can go walk there then. You're allowed to walk the trail too. It's not far from the end of the trail, we can go backwards."

N: "Okay! Sounds great."

Horatio walks out: "I assume you know you're partners. Well Delko, Wolfe you have a call out."

R: "Okay." Grabs the paper from H."On our way."

The guys head out.

H: "Calleigh I suggest you think about what I told you in my office."

Horatio walked off. Calleigh looked confused.

~Micky


	7. A Little Surprise

Chapter7

The next day there was someone dead at a house. It was said the people were still there so everyone was called out. Ryan and Eric in one car, Calliegh and Natalia in another, Horatio in his own. They busted in and cleared the house. Eric found the dead body, took pictures and everyone else searched through the rest of the scene for clues. Calleigh was in the kitchen when she heard a slight thud. She looked in the direction of the sound but nothing was there but a sink. She bent down to the cabinets underneath the sink. She opened the cabinet and came face to face with a little boy about 7 or 8.

C: "Hi, what's your name?"

B: "P-p-please don't hurt me."

C: "I won't I'm a good guy."

B: "Okay."

N: "Cal who are you.. O my hi there."

C: "She's a good guy too. Can you tell me your name?"

B: "Um it's Adam Roberts."

C: "Well hi Adam. Can you come with me?"

A: "Why and where?"

C: "Because we need to keep you safe. We are going to the police lab."

A: "Okay." He crawled out from under the sink.

Eric and Ryan walk in from the upstairs and Adam jumps behind Calleigh.

C: "It's okay these guys are good guys, they are our friends."

Adam slowly comes out from behind Calleigh.

E: "Hey there little guy. I'm Eric what's your name?"

Adam looked up at Calleigh.

C: "Eric this is Adam Roberts. Adam this is Eric, Ryan, and Natalia."

A: "Hi."

C: "Our guy missed him, he was hiding under the sink."

R: "O well aren't you lucky?"

N: "Ryan!"

R: "What?"

N: "That's not something you say in this situation."

R: "O, sorry."

C: "Come on Adam let's go out to the Hummer."

E: "Cal did you get anything before you found him?"

C: "Ya." She handed him what she found. "Can you take care of it? I'm going to stay with Adam."

E: "Ya sure." Adam clung to Calleigh's side. She put her hand on his back and walked out with him.

H: "Who is this?"

C: "This is Adam Roberts. He hid under the sink."

H: "Okay, want me to take him?"

Adam tightened his grip on Calleigh and looked up at her. She looked down at him.

C: "That's ok Horatio, I got him."

H: "Okay, see you back at the lab."

Calleigh went to her Hummer and put Adam in the back seat. She got in the car and drove to the lab with Adam.

A: "Did that Horatio guy work with you too?"

C: "Yes, he's my boss."

A: "O. okay, ya he seemed nice."

C: "He is nice, you'd like him, he's helped a lot of little boys about your age. How old are you anyways?"

A: "8 I'll be 9 in a couple months."

C: "Wow, that's nice."

A: "Is that guy going to come back for me?"

C: "What guy?"

A: "The one that took my sisters and brother and dad. I don't know what happened to my mom. I guess she wasn't home."

Calleigh looked at him in her mirror, so the girl dead upstairs in the bedroom was his mom. Then she realized something and called H.

H: "Caine."

C: "H we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The killer kidnapped Adam's sister, brother, and dad."

A: "Sisters! I have 2."

C: "O umm his 2 sisters, brother and dad."

H: "Okay, we will get information and find them, keep Adam with you until we do."

C: "Okay, keep me posted."

She hung up the phone.

A: "So is my family okay?"

C: "We are going to find them, I promise."

A: "Does that mean they are dead?"

C: "No it means they are missing, they could've escaped and be perfectly fine."

A: "Good, I hope that's what happens. What will my mom do when she comes to the house and sees the police?"

C: "Um, I don't think that will happen."

A: "Why?"

They pulled into the lab.

C: "I'll explain inside, come on."

They got out of the Hummer and went inside. Everyone, including the new M.E. was out. She took Adam into the prints lab and showed him how to take his finger print and lift prints. He enjoyed it for a while.

A: "So why won't my mom find the police at our house?"

Calleigh bent down to be about his height: "Adam, your mom won't find the house because, well…"

A: "He killed her didn't he?"

C: "Yes, she's the dead body we found, we believe."

A: "Why would he do this?"

C: "I don't know, but it's our job to find out. And we will."

A: "Good." He continued to play with prints. The team walked in.

E: "Hey little man what's up?"

A: "Is he talking to me?"

C: "Yes. Hi Eric, we're just lifting some prints. How's the case?"

E: "We got plenty of evidence, we're just processing it, H is working on tracking the guy."

A: "He drove a van. A black van."

C: "How do you know that?"

A: "I saw him pull up and that's when I hid. I watched him leave. I think he saw me, he's going to come back to get me."

C: "No he's not we won't let him near you I promise."

A: "Okay."

Eric nodded at Calleigh to let her know he was leaving to go tell H.

E: "H, Adam said he saw the guy pull up and leaving, he's driving a black van. He thinks he was seen and the guys going to come back to get him."

H: "Thank you Eric. I need to make a call."

Picks up his phone.

H: "Hello, police chief Bastin this is Horatio Caine from the crime lab."

"Yes, I need a favor. Pull over every black van. We have 4 hostages and the man has already killed one. We have an 8 year old survivor."

"Yes. Male. Not sure on age at the moment. We know he's fit from the bruises and wounds he needed to be pretty strong."

"Thank you."

He walked into the lab. Eric was scanning prints from the scene. Adam was lifting prints and taking prints with Calleigh's help.

A: "Eric can I take your print?"

C: "Now Eric is working. We'll get his print later."

E: "It's fine he can take my print if he wants."

H: "Not now Eric, you continue work. Would you want to take my print?"

A: "Sure." He smiled and Horatio stuck out his hand. Adam started working on his print. He put some powder on his finger. Horatio pressed it down on the table and the print showed up. Adam worked on lifting it.

H: "So Adam, did you get a good look at the guy that came in your house?"

A: "Not really, no."

H: "Can you tell me anything about him?"

A: "He has one brown eye and one greener one. I saw a reflection of them. He stuttered when he yelled but only when he yelled. He was big."

H: "Thank you. That helps a lot. Calleigh you continue to stay with him."

A: "Look here's your print." He smiled at Horatio who smiled back.

H: "That's a really good print, Eric better watch out you may just replace him." He smiled again looked at Eric who smiled and then left.

C: "So have you got anything?"

E: "He's not in the system."

C: "That's weird, you'd think a guy so good at keeping it clean would have a record."

Eric sat there for a second: "What if he has OCD? That could be a reason."

C: "Yes but he would have had to clean it up if he had OCD."

E: "Ya, never mind that was a stupid excuse."

C: "No it's just a hard case."

A: "But you're going to catch him right?"

C: "Of course." Adam hugged her and after a second or 2 she hugged back. She smiled looking down at him hugging her. Eric smiled thinking the kid was cute.

Natalia motioned Eric to come out. He did.

N: "Hey what's that about?"

E: "O the kid is worried we won't catch this guy. Cal said we would and he's been hugging her ever since."

N: "O hm, okay so what do you have for me?"

E: "Nothing, print didn't show up in the system."

N: "Didn't we find a button from the Glove Factory? Can't we check and see if they are printed?"

E: "Good idea I'll go check that now."

He walked back in.

E: "We got a match."

C: "Really?"

E: "Yup, Mitchell Byans. "

A: "Mike! No it wasn't Mike, I swear."

E: "He has blue eyes. That doesn't match."

C: "Adam how do you know Mike?"

A: "I call him uncle Mike, I don't think he's really my uncle though. He works at the Glove Factory, that's where my mom works. Him and my dad grew up together or something."

C: "Okay, thank you. We'll clear his name I promise."

A: "Okay. Where am I staying?"

C: "Um, I'm not sure at the moment. I'll go find out what my boss wants. Can you stay here with Eric?"

A: "Okay."

Calleigh walks into H's office.

C: "Where's the kid staying?"

H: "I figured your place, he seems to like you best. Unless you can't take care of him."

C: "No that's fine."

~Micky


	8. Reunited

Chapter 8

Calleigh walks back into the lab.

C: "Hey Adam, you're going to stay with me until we catch this guy okay?"

A: "Okay, but can I go home and get some of my stuff first?"

C: "Um, sure I'll take you over when I get off work."

A: "Okay."

Horatio gives Calleigh a note, she nods her head.

C: "Adam, you ready to go, H just gave me the rest of the day off."

A: "Sure! Bye Eric, thanks."

E: "Bye Adam, see ya 2mro."

C: "I don't get a bye?"

E: "Nope." They smile and wave good-bye. Calleigh heads toward Adam's house to get his stuff. Eric was still working in the lab, about 20 mins after Calleigh left he got a text. He watched it then ran out the building. Natalia saw him close his phone and run so she followed. Then Ryan and Horatio came out.

N: "What's going on?!?"

E: "Calleigh." He jumps in the car before he can finish and turns on the lights and drives off.

N: "Calleigh? Calleigh what?"

H: "I don't know, she's taking care of Adam."

R: "Adam, the kid the murder is after Adam."

H: "Let's go." They all get in there Hummer's and follow Eric the best they can. He pulls into a parking lot of a warehouse.

He walks inside.

E: "Where is she?"

M: "Who?"

E: "Don't play dumb with me. Where is she?"

M: "Why she's just resting for round 3, I hope you get to watch."

E: "Where's the kid and his family?"

M: "O don't worry they are together."

E: "What did you do to them?"

M: "Did you come alone?"

E: "Yes, I didn't tell anyone anything now hand them over or I'll take them."

M: "No you wont."

E: "Yes I will."

M: "Well you still don't know where they are or where the keys to there locks are so the way I see it you need me."

E: "Or I can shoot you and bust open the doors."

M: "Now, you see that's impossible, they are metal and you don't know how close your friends are to the door."

E: "What about this Mike guy, you know him?"

M: "Mike? Ya I know him, he's a wuss. He likes this family for some reason. What does he have to do with this?"

Mi: "Well I'm here to help."

M: "What da, how'd you get here?"

Mi: "I found out you took them and figured you'd come here, I drove."

M: "How did you find out?"

Mi: "My prints were in their house from being over there. They contacted me."

E: "You said you didn't know who it was."

Mi: "I didn't but I had a 2 people in mind, until you mentioned the eyes. I just didn't say anything."

E: "I'll talk to you about that later." Eric still had his gun pointed at the man.

M: "Now see here's another problem you don't know who I am so you can't charge me."

Mi: "I know who you are."

M: "And you're not going to tell him my name." He pulls out a gun and points it at Mike.

E: "Freeze! Put the gun down. Now!"

M: "No."

They argued for another 20 mins when an alarm goes off.

M: "Time for round 3, care to join me."

E: "You touch her you die."

M: "Why, that's no way for a guest to act."

E: "I'm serious, you touch her again you die."

M: "We'll see about that."

Eric still had his gun out and pointed at the man he took out a ring of keys and put one in the door, he unlocked it. Eric shot him in the side. He fell to the ground. Eric grabbed the keys and went inside.

E: "Calleigh?!!? Calleigh you here?!?"

He could here her crying. He finds a light switch and turns on the light. He sees Calleigh laying on a metal table naked, just like in the video that was sent to him, except now she wasn't being raped too. He runs over to her. She closes her eyes tight as though ready to be hit.

E: "Calleigh, Cal it's me Eric."

Calleigh's eyes open wide: "Eric? Eric, how'd you find me?"

E: "I read your lips in the video. Come on lets get you out of here, where did he put your clothes?"

Calleigh looked to a corner, there were ashes and smoke: "He burned them.

Eric took his shirt off and gave it to Calleigh she put it on thanking him.

E: "You okay?"

C: "Been better."

Eric gives her a hug and then they start to walk out. Calleigh is in pain and then her leg gives out. Eric picks her up and carries her out to his hummer and puts her in. Not noticing Ryan, Natalia, and Horatio are there. Eric calls a bus so that everyone could get checked out.

E: "Stay in here I'm going to go find Adam and his family."

C: "Upstairs, they were above me I could here them."

E: "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Calleigh nodded her head and started to cry. Eric went back inside. The man was still alive. He saw Eric.

M: "Aw, saved your little girlfriend?"

E: "Not my girlfriend, and she was hurt and in danger was I suppose to let her just lay there?"

M: "Yes."

E: "Shut up, by the way you're under arrest."

He knows the guy isn't going anywhere, he couldn't. He went upstairs and after several wrong keys he finally opened a door. Adam saw him and ran and hugged him. Adam's dad ran over pulled Adam off him.

D: "Please don't hurt him."

E: "It's okay, I'm CSI Delko, MDPD. You guys are safe now. Is anyone injured?"

D: "Both my daughters were raped. I couldn't stop him."

E: "It's okay, we need to get you guys to a hospital to get checked out. I called a bus it should be here soon."

D: "Thank you."

Him, Adam, his 2 daughters and his other son walked out. Eric was right behind them. The man saw them all walk by, he reached for his gun and got it. Eric still had no shirt on because Calleigh was wearing it. The guy saw him and fired the gun. Eric got hit in the arm.

E: "Get down!" Everyone ducked.

Eric grabbed his gun and turned around he fired it at the man. He shot the arm that held the gun. Then his leg. Eric called for another bus to come. The first bus had just arrived and he took The family out to it.

Horatio, Natalia, and Ryan walked out from hiding.

H: "Eric what happened?"

~Micky


	9. Recovery

Chapter 9

E: "H! When did you guys get here?"

H: "We saw you carry Calleigh out, we arrived about 20 minutes before that, what happened?"

E: "The guy kidnapped Calleigh and Adam when they went to his house to get his stuff. He sent me a video that's how I knew, Calleigh realized there was a video in her face and mouthed where she was at. I walked in and he apparently was expecting me. Eventually I took him down and found Cal, brought her out here and went back in and got the family."

H: "And your arm."

E: "The man is still alive, he grabbed hold of his gun while I was walking the family out. He shot me, then I shot him again."

H: "Again?"

E: "I had to the first time to keep him from raping Calleigh again."

H: "Again?"

E: "He had the 2nd time on the video he sent me, he said it was time for round 3 and unlocked the door, I shot his side grabbed the key ring went inside and got Cal."

H: "Her clothes?"

E: "He burned them."

H: "I see. You didn't request back up, why?"

E: "Didn't need it and I figured it would cause him to go crazy so I handled it. H it's okay, everyone is safe. All 3 girls have been raped. Adam's dad and brother have been beaten. Adam is the least harmed. Calleigh was beaten and raped."

H: "Okay, go get your arm checked out."

Eric walks over to the second ambulance that had showed up. He got bandaged up and had to go to the hospital to get the bullet removed. Calleigh had to go to. Everyone else was cleared. The girls had test done and the guys didn't have any broken bones.

A: "Dad, can I go to the hospital with them?"

D: "No, but we can go visit them if you want."

A: "Okay."

They get rides, to a hotel where they will be staying, in the Hummers. Eric and Calleigh were at the hospital.

_Eric's room\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Ryan walks in

R: "Hey how you doing?"

E: "I'm fine, nothing bad, hit a little muscle, I should recover pretty fast."

R: "That's good. So tell me again why you were crazy enough to go in there without back up."

E: "Dude, I just was."

R: "Or you didn't want anyone else to save Calleigh."

E: "That is NOT the reason. Calleigh is my friend. I did it because this guy was crazy he saw more then one police, who knows what would of happened."

R: "Okay. I guess that makes sense. Calleigh's been asking for you."

E: "Tell her I got shot and can't see her until 2mro."

R: "We just said you couldn't see her."

E: "Okay? What you want me to tell her I got shot or something?"

R: "H thought she should here it from you, yes."

E: "Okay."

The next day Eric was released and he went into Calleigh's room.

E: "Hey Cal."

C: "Eric, finally, where have you been?"

E: "O the guy shot me in the arm, nothing bad but I had to have surgery to get the bullet out. I didn't get released till this morning."

C: "I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't of gone back to that house but Adam needed clothes and I guess I figured we'd be safe."

E: "It's okay. No one saw that coming."

C:"Ya I guess not… so did the bullet do much damage?"

E: "No, just hit a little muscle, I should recover fast."

C: "Well it couldn't hit a lot of muscle, there's not enough there." She smiled. He laughed.

E: "If there was nothing there I wouldn't of been able to carry you out."

C: "It's not like I'm fat."

E: "It's not like you're 50 pounds either."

C: "So."

E: "So." He waited a minute. "Nevermind."

C: "Couldn't think of a come back?"

E: "No, you won this time."

C: "And every other time."

E: "No, I have my moments."

C: "Ya once a year, if that."

E: "Hey I'm not that bad."

C: "Yes you are." Smiling and then starts to laugh. Her eyes start to water.

E: "Cal you alright? I need to go get a doctor?"

C: "No they said I'd have stomach pains from surgery."

E: "Okay…. " looks around the room." Well um, you better get some rest, I'll see you later."

C: "Alright, bye."

Eric walks out the room and goes home.

~Micky


End file.
